Scarlet Training
by Asaragi Shije
Summary: Aya published an article about Flandre's interest in Pokemon, and Yukari decided to give her an interesting proposition. Mature content warning.
1. Scarlet Escape

Yeah, yeah, Touhou/Pokemon - they don't belong to me, whatever.~  
Contains mature content, but if you saw the rating you should know that already.

To be honest, this wasn't my idea, it was suggested to me.  
And I'll just leave it at that.

---  
Scarlet Training, Chapter 1  
Satoshi-kun started at 10; I started at 505. ~ Scarlet Escape.

There is a knock on the door.  
"Flandre-ojousama, you have a guest."  
I'm pretty bored, so a guest sounds nice.  
The door opens, and down come Izzy and some woman.  
Her.  
She always cheats, more than anyone.  
There's no way I'm playing ball with her.

I turn away from my computer.  
"What do you want?"  
"Flandre Scarlet, I have a proposition for you.  
Izayoi Sakuya, please leave."  
Izzy looks like she wants to object, but instead hesitantly leaves.  
"After that last issue of Aya's paper, your interests have become public knowledge."  
"That damn vulture. I really wanted to kill her for that you know!"  
"Well, if you want though, I can get you into that world."  
"How does that sound? You could become a... what was the word, trainer, yourself!"  
".............do..do Izzy and my sister have to come?"  
"If you want."  
"Well...Izzy's got work to do here, and I don't want my sister to come. She wouldn't be good at it anyway."  
"So will you go alone then?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Alright then."

She opens a border next to her.  
"Once you step through here, you'll be in that world.  
Here, take this."  
She hands me a bunch of Trainer's equipment.  
PokeGear, PokeWatch, PokeDex, PokeNav, trainer card, badge case and ribbon case, a money case with a bunch of coins and money, a bag, some PokeBalls, a Potion, guidebooks, etc, as well as a large sunhat, a coat, and some rain gear.  
"I've enchanted the bag with some border magic so you can hold a very large number of things inside it.  
If things get really bad, you could even get in yourself."  
That's really convenient.

"Oi. Why're you doing this for me?"  
"Hm? Well I'm pretty bored today, to be honest. And Ran lied to me about having made pancakes too!  
I'll be able to keep up with you via the gear. There's also a card installed on it so you can contact me.  
I figure it'll be fun see you become a great trainer."  
...."...fine.  
I'll do it, I'll go."  
I take the stuff and toss a majority of it into the bag, and put on the watch, gear, and hat.  
"I've already spoken to your sister, she's fine with it."  
"Like I care what she's fine with."

"Oh one thing though."  
"What's that?"  
"You may want to get in the bag right now and I'll toss you through. There's no garauntee you'll land safely, so the bag will protect you."  
........ "alright..."

Hmm, my wings'll be weird over there, so I pull them in.  
I may not be able to have them out over there... but that's a small price to pay.  
I step inside the bag and drop down. The top is just over my head.  
She zips it up.  
"Okay Flandre, here we go!"  
I'm then tumbling about inside the bag, and it seems like it won't ever stop.  
when it finally does.

I reach for the zipper inside, and pull it open.  
Looking outside, I do not see the sun.  
It is nighttime.  
I step out of the bag to find myself next to a tree on some hill, overlooking a town down below.  
I look up.  
There is no moon out tonight.  
But....there are...many, many stars.  
There are no stars in my basement.  
It's...really pretty.  
I stare up at the night sky and think about what I just did.  
I just...left home, and I won't be coming back for a very long time.  
I sigh.  
I'm fine though.  
I don't need Izzy or my sister.  
I can handle this myself.  
Thinking so much, and entranced by the beautiful sky, I don't even notice right away when something fuzzy brushes against my leg.

When I finally do notice... I look down.  
It's mostly brown, has pointy ears, a bushy tail with a cream-colored tip, and has a cream-colored tuft of fur collaring its neck.

That's... an Eevee.  
I sit down on the grass up against the tree and start petting it.  
"Hi there, you're pretty cute. I'm Flandre, nice to meet ya."  
The Eevee purs nuzzles my leg.  
"Are you a boy or a girl?"  
The Eevee doesn't seem to understand what I mean.  
I pull out the PokeDex from the bag, and use it on the Eevee.

-Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into one of several different Pokemon.  
Gender is Female.-  
It also shows the Pokemon's stats and type, and moveset.  
The moveset is basic - it only knows Tackle, undoubtably because its level is apparently 5.  
The Eevee jumps into my lap.  
It's fur on my legs feels really soft.  
"Hehe, you're really soft."  
She fidgets a little, and I end up opening my legs and bit and she falls right through to the ground.  
I giggle, "Heeheehee, you ok?"  
"oui~"  
Her nose twitches.  
She looks and sniffs around as if she smells something.

Her nose is led to...my panties.  
"......uhh"  
"eoui~"  
She licks my panties.

She licks more...and more.  
My panties are all wet now.  
She paws at my panties, in a motion as if saying she wants them ..taken off.  
I reach down and slide my panties off, and spread my legs apart, thus giving her full access.  
She leans in and presses her face to my slit, and licks along it.  
"Eevee..."  
"oui!"

"Aaahhh!," and I shiver, as her tongue just darted inside me.  
Her tongue caresses my insides.  
"Aann, Eevee......."  
I'm really....up there right now.  
Eevee presses her face against me, and licks me much harder now...but even so, her tongue feels very soft.  
"Ee......vee....."  
She replies once more..but it's muffled.  
I can hardly talk now....Eevee's tongue inside me feels.....really,..really good.  
I'm....reaching the edge now.  
"I'm...close now...Eevee..."

Eevee pulls her tongue out and teases my clit.  
She then takes it in her mouth and begins sucking on it.  
There's no way I can take any more of this.  
"Eevee, yes... .  
aaaAHHN!!"  
The Eevee gets soaked in my juices.....it's...really embarrassing.

I catch my breath, "Eevee...wow...."  
Eevee looks, really happy.  
"You need a name.............how about I call you.  
Ui?"  
"ui!"  
"Then I guess it's settled..."  
I try to stand, my legs a bit weak from that.  
"We should sleep in the bag, since I can't be out in the day.  
Oh wait..."  
I grab a PokeBall from the bag.  
"Ui-chan, wanna come with me?"  
"ui!"  
I set the ball down in the grass, and she walks over to it and touches the button with her nose.  
Light flashes and Eevee is pulled inside the ball.  
It shakes three times and settles.  
"Yay, I caught my first Pokemon!~"

I pick up the ball and place it in the bag, then step inside and zip it up.  
Wow...I caught my first Pokemon immediately upon arriving.  
I wonder what tommorow will bring?  
With wonders of my new adventure in mind, I fall asleep.

---

No I don't really have a plan for where this is going yet.  
The idea sounds like something fun and I'm going to try balancing out the ero and actual story.


	2. Sigh

Wow, I've actually completed an update to this. I can't believe it either.  
Well, Flandre in Pokemon is back! After nearly a whole year!  
Also, thanks for the reviews.  
I had a lengthy explanation of my writing style here but decided it was better moved to my profile.  
Anyway, I am aware that a Touhou/Pokemon lemon is quite on the ridiculous side. Kind of bold of me to make this my first submitted story. Oh well...  
The idea was suggested to me by a ridiculous friend of mine who says many ridiculous things. My friend's a writer too actually, but that probably doesn't make a difference regarding this either way.  
I was actually pretty protestant to the idea, but ended up doing it anyway. Why exactly? Not sure - I guess I need better refusal skills.  
Looking at chapter one, I think Flandre may need better refusal skills too.

-  
Chapter 2:  
Sigh ~ The Obligatory Rival

Surprisingly, it isn't all too difficult sleeping inside the bag at all.  
What I mean is, you would think that air would run out fast.  
But that isn't the case at all.  
Since it's as spacious as my basement inside the bag, there's more air than you know what to do with.  
And when I reach into the bag, it's like it knows exactly what I want.  
I don't know what exactly she did to this bag, but it sure kicks the blood out of any lame purse.  
I could easily live in this bag!  
Actually.  
I very well could.  
Oh wait,...  
I do now!  
Well, I guess that means I won't need to set up camp or pay for lodging very often, if at all.  
And I'm sure I don't need to mention that since vampires are creatures of the night, I don't really need a source of light inside this thing either.  
...There isn't one anyway.  
Anyway, I need to get dressed.

For some reason I get the feeling my mop hat will fit right in here in this world.  
Donning it, I unzip the bag to discover that it's twilight right now.  
The sun's light is very weak right now so I should be fine.  
At most it may merely sting a little.  
I step out into the open and stretch, then look down over the cliff upon the town below as I let out a yawn.  
I pick up my bag.  
Night descends upon the world as I descend upon the town.

Now that I've a better look at it, perhaps 'village' would be a more appropriate word to use?  
Merely four houses stand before me.  
The town's sign reads:  
"Twinleaf Town ~ Where new leaves breathe."

...Well there doesn't seem to be anything here, so I'll just leave.  
Or well, that's what I was GOING to do.  
But, apparently, that's not going to be the case...  
This is due to the fact that, just as I turn around and begin walking away from the four houses that supposedly can be called a town, I am stopped by the voice of another girl.  
?: "Hm? What's a little girl like you doing in a small town like this?"  
I think even calling it a "small town" is being generous.  
"I'm not really IN the town. I'm technically just outside."  
She is merely a meter or so behind me.  
...Just where did she come from, anyway?  
I don't bother turning around to face her, and instead continue walking.  
If she were using magic, I would have sensed it.  
She couldn't possibly have just walked up behind me without me knowing, and certainly not in that very small window of time.  
Even Izzy isn't that stealthy.

With a mere blink of my eyes, she has appeared before me.  
She definitely caught me off guard, as I'm stopped in my tracks.  
?: "Hehe~, am I too fast for ya?"  
That can't be it. Playing ball requires much faster eyes than tracking this person.  
Even so, those with abilities like this are usually stage five bosses.  
I'm technically Ex-rank, but that's only if I'm not the player character...  
At least I'm cuter as the player character!  
Wait, that's totally irrelevant.  
Flandre: "Not really. But I suppose I can admit you surprised me."  
I may as well take this moment to case her.  
Just looking at her, she's cocky and determined.  
Short, black hair with blonde highlights.  
Blue jeans and a gray inner t-shirt, and a hoodie-jacket blue on the outside with a yellow interior, the hood down.  
I assume she rarely actually uses the hood.  
A small Pokeball hangs from her neklace.  
Probably the Pokeball for her Starly, which I do realize I've not mentioned it.  
Her Starly I noticed first before going down the hill, and again when I half-entered the set-of-four-houses-which-can-apparently-be-called-a-town.  
It perched on her shoulder just after she appeared in front of me.  
For some reason, she pisses me off.

てきば たかこ  
的場 鷹子  
Tekiba Takako  
ふつうのライバル  
The Typical Rival

テーマ: 不退の翼 ～ 鷹飛行始  
Theme: Wings of Determination ～ The Hawk Takes Flight

Takako: "Sou~ nano ka~?  
Maybe I should surprise you a bit more while you're still stricken with awe!"  
...An opponent?  
I'm expected to defeat a stage five boss on the first stage?  
Not even my sister is that cruel...  
Honestly, I've only a level five Eevee!  
Well... Complaining aside.  
Gotta start somewhere I suppose, but I didn't expect a trainer battle right away.  
I grip at Ui-chan's ball in my hand, my thumb placed on the button and ready to release her.  
"Maybe I was mistaken.  
With a line like that, you're more like a stage one boss!"  
Takako: "Stage one boss? What are you talking about, some kind of STG?"  
[BORDER OF DUEL]

My finger presses the button on the ball, releasing Ui-chan.  
I don't let go of the Pokeball, because the effect in the anime that you can throw it and it just magically come back to your hand is obviously fake.  
Well, I probably could make it come back to my hand magically... but it's easier to just not throw it.  
Ui-chan appears before me in flash of bright light.  
Takako: "An Eevee? That's unusual for this area..."  
?: "It certainly is.?  
...who!  
?: "Eevees never appear around here. Curious you would find a specimen such as this one around our little Twinleaf Town."  
I don't know who this guy is. And I don't like how he used the word "specimen" either.  
Takako doesn't seem to be surprised by him at all...  
He caught us, or at least me anyway, offguard. Just like she did...  
Surely they can't border. The only one who can do that is, HER.  
He's an old man too... Grey hair and matching optimal grey mustache. A strapped briefcase. And a white coat.  
Oh. This guy must be a professor.  
Nanakamado: "Ahem, my apologies. My name is Prof. Nanakamado. I am the leading Professor here in the Sinnoh region, based here in little Twinleaf Town.  
I see you've met young Tekiba-san here. I hope you two will get along just fine, but she is a bit of a troublemaker."  
Takako: "Mou, Nanakamado-hakase, that's so mean!"  
Nanakamado: "Oh, and who was it that broke one of the lab windows last week?"  
Takako: "Uuu..."  
Nanakamado: "You should come to my lab sometime. I'd like to hear more about you, and I don't think you're from around here either."  
Well, while he did use the word specimen, he doesn't seem like a bad person. And he's got an up on Takako, so that should be useful too...  
"Yeah, I might stop in sometime. Ok."  
Nanakamado: "Splendid! Off we go then!"  
...Huh?

-  
I introduced Takako the same way characters are in the normal Touhou games, with their name and title appearing over the conversation, rather than them actually exchanging names in the conversation. Not only is this nice because it's a nod to the games, but it also allows me to avoid trying to fit an exchange of names into the conversation somewhere.  
I think only opponents will be introduced this way.  
And obviously "Border of Duel" is from the fighting games.  
I think I'll use this too.  
Also if you haven't noticed, I'm using the Japanese names for characters from the Pokemon world, but English names for the Pokemon themselves.  
Even though I always watched the English Pokemon anime (, and probably wouldn't be able to stand watching it in Japanese despite the hefty amount of anime I watch subbed and dubbed), I write using Japanese names for people.  
So I just felt I had to.  
Speaking of which...

About Takako's name.  
Her surname, Tekiba, is written with the Kanji 的場. 的 means "typical", and it's reading (てき, teki) is also the reading for 敵, which means opponent, rival, or adversary. And 場 (ば, ba) means place or occasion.  
As for her given name, Takako, it's written with the Kanji 鷹子. 鷹 (たか, taka) means falcon or hawk, and 子 (こ, ko) means child (typically girl) and is a very common ending of girls' given names.  
Hawks are a natual enemy of bats.  
Thus her name means "The hawkling at the usual spot", but you could just say she's the typical(/annoying) bird(brain) or typical(/annoying) rival.  
If I say she's an annoying bird though, she's more like a second stage boss.  
Or maybe it's fourth!  
Well, she's not a sparrow or a crow, though.  
I'll say fourth, since that's where rival player characters always show up (not future player characters, except for a originally red-haired magician), and that Flandre just isn't very good at gauging other people's abilities yet, at least not in this world.  
Oh yeah, and to be clear, Takako's Starly isn't the same Starly seen in Prof. Nanakamado/Rowan's lab in the first episode of the Diamond and Pearl season of the anime.  
She caught it nearby a while back and they've been inseperable since.

Anyway, sorry this has taken so long for me to update.  
I'm surprised myself I was able to finish this chapter, as I wasn't sure I'd even continue the story.  
The way I've ended this though, I think I've forced myself into writing a third chapter.  
Maybe there won't be so many notes next time...


	3. FOR SCIENCE

Yes I know I'm only using Japanese for names of characters but English for everything else. Its terribly inconsistent but for some reason it just feels natural to me that way, I don't know why.  
An English name for Takako might be Gavina, but it doesn't sound catchy or memorable enough for her I think.

* * *

Chapter 3  
But I already have my starter! ~ FOR SCIENCE

Nanakamado: "So tell us a little about yourself."  
While I said that I'd stop by "sometime", I wasn't actually planning on stopping by "ever". I'll bet the stupid programming locked me in place behind him. That must be why they were able to appear so suddenly without my detection too...  
Yet, here we sit, in what appears to be a sitting area, yet we are surrounded by what look to be very complicated machinery and all kinds of science. I bet some of the Kappa and that girl with glasses would love to get their hands on this place.  
You know, I could really use a strawberry banana smoothie right about now... kinda thirsty, and spilling through Border Space in a back pack isn't really the smoothest of rides.  
Wait that's completely irrelevant, isn't it?  
Anyway Prof. Nanakamado sits across from me in one of two armchair and Takako sits to my left on the sofa. They aren't big pieces of furniture or grand in any way... they're white and rather box-shaped. It goes with the feeling of being in a lab I suppose. Even the coffee table sitting between us is white and plasticky.  
...Oh! I need to answer his question with something enigmatic don't I! Almost forgot, describing places is such work. I don't know how _ did it so well...  
"My name is Flandre, and I come from... well, someplace far away. I don't really wanna talk about it, if that's OK with you.  
In any case, I won't be returning for a long time."

A short silence.  
Nanakamado: "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons. Everyone has their own reasons.  
I won't press it if you don't want to talk about it."  
He then changes the subject.  
Nanakamado: "So, are you familiar at all with the region?"  
I don't think it's such a good idea I mention the anime or games... Probably break some sort of Prime Directive or something.  
Really though, I'm actually not too familiar with Sinnoh, actually.  
Why she dropped me here, I've no idea, but at least I don't have to deal with that damn vulture and her accursed black and white slanderous rag not even good enough to line the cage of a diseased pest, a pest perhaps miraculously more annoying, more infuriating than those who cheat when they play ball with me, I absolutely hate it when people cheat, it makes me just want to tear out their-  
Ah.  
I've gone off on a tangent haven't I?  
The traditional old man and the not-so-stylish girl throw me worried looks...  
I respond quickly with a spla- an excuse to further the conversation.  
"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself there.  
No, I'm really in the dark, actually.  
I'm not familiar with the region at all."  
Actually, didn't she say there was a map in my bag?  
Hm.. no, she said guidebooks, now that I think about it, but they'd probably have a foldout map inside regardless.  
Nanakamado: "Ah, well, don't worry. I'm sure you and Tekiba-san will get along just fine!"  
Takako: "Yes, I'm sure we wi- BWUUUUUUUHHHHH?"  
Nanakamado: "Well, young Flandre-san says she's quite unfamiliar with the region, and it's just about time you set off on your own Pokemon adventure as well. So I figure why don't the two of you travel together. As a native citizen of the Sinnoh region, you could show her around. I'm sure you two could be great friends!"  
Takako: "But, but, Nanakamado-hakase, you can't just decide my traveling partner for me! What if I want to travel by myself!"  
...What, does she think I'm not good enough for her or something? The very nerve.  
Nanakamado: "Now now, Tekiba-san don't be mean to her. And you certainly seemed eager enough to battle with her earlier. They say the first person you fight is the first friend you make!"  
Who says that...?  
Judging by her expression, Takako just said "That's BS and you know it." in her head.  
Takako: "That's BS and you know it."  
Oh, guess I was right.  
Takako: "And speaking of which, that's right! We were going to have a battle! Alright, if you want to travel with me, you're gonna have to defeat me in a fight to the death!"

_てきば たかこ_  
_的場 鷹子_  
_Tekiba Takako_  
_ふつうのライバル_  
_The Typical Rival_

_テーマ: 不退の翼 ～ 鷹飛行始_  
_Theme: Wings of Determination ～ The Hawk Takes Flight_

"I thought it was supposed to be a Pokemon battle."  
Takako: "That's what I meant!"

**-=[BORDER OF DUEL]=-**

Nanakamado: "Would you please settle down Tekiba-san? Honestly, your Starly can't even fly yet. Let alone use Fly. All it knows is Tackle. Wait until your Pokemon are at least Level 10 before you two fight. At least that way the two of you won't be using the same Move each turn and it just comes down to who has a higher base HP stat."  
While I understood what the Professor just said, Takako appears to be completely lost.  
Takako: "I'm lost."  
Ah, I was right again.  
Takako: "But that's not the point! I want to beat her into the ground!"  
What did I do to incite this girl's wrath, honestly? Is everyone in this world like this..?  
Well, I suppose it's not too different from Gensokyo in that respect if it is.  
Takako: "Why do you keep interrupting me, Nanakamado-hakase!"  
"Because if the only Move our Pokemon know is Tackle, it's going to be a very boring fight. I'd like my first battle to be more exciting than simply who has more HP, if you don't mind."  
Takako: "What, you think you're better than me? I'll show you!"

_てきば たかこ_  
_的場 鷹子_  
_Tekiba Takako_  
_ふつうのライバル_  
_The Typical Rival_

_テーマ: 不退の翼 ～ 鷹飛行始_  
_Theme: Wings of Determination ～ The Hawk Takes Flight_

...When did I say something like that?

**-=[BORDER OF DUEL]=-**

Nanakamado: "This is getting tiresome."  
"Agreed. Mind if I knock her out?"  
Nanakamado: "While normally I wouldn't condone such a thing, in this case I'll make a special exception.  
Go for it."  
*pichuun*  
The annoying birdbrain is on the floor, head spinning.  
She needs to learn to graze.  
Her Starly pecks at her cheek to try to wake her up.  
Nanakamado: "My, that was quite effective, and quick too. All I saw was a short, small flash of light."  
"Lasers are great, aren't they?"  
Nanakamado: "...huh?"  
"They make my heart soar. Which gives me free reign to all my dark desires."  
Nanakamado: "Uhh...I see.  
Well, anyway, normally I'd give you a starter Pokemon and Pokedex, but you already have a starter."  
"I have a Pokedex too."  
Nanakamado: "Right, well then here's my contact information. Feel free to contact me at any time about discoveries you've made or even come back to visit again sometime."  
He hands me a small card with his contact information on it, and what appears to be a MicroSDcard, probably containing the same information stored in an electronic file, most likely to be used with PokeGear or one of those other similar devices that she gave me a bunch of.  
"Thanks.  
Uhh, what should we do about her..?"  
Nanakamado: "Don't worry, I know just the thing to do.  
Here, take this."  
_**=OBTAINED THE TEKIBA TAKAKO=**_  
...She's an item now?  
Well whatever, at least now I can move her without having to strain myself trying to carry her.  
I really wouldn't be willing to carry her further than a pixel, to be honest.  
_**=PUT THE TEKIBA TAKAKO IN THE MISC. JUNK POCKET=**_  
Hehe~ "Well, I'll be leaving then."  
Nanakamado: "This late? You should at least wait for Dawn."  
"No thanks, I'd rather get an early start. I've wasted enough time as is.  
Since I can't ask Birdbrain right now, where's Sinnoh's first gym?"  
I'm not sure if I really want to go for Badges or Ribbons yet, but I may as well start with the first gym, see how I like it, then decide from there I guess.  
Nanakamado: "You'll find the first gym in Oreburgh City. North of here, Sandgem Town, is Jubilife City, and East of Jubilife lies Oreburgh."  
"Thanks."  
I turn and start for the door.  
"C'mon Starly."  
It's reluctant to follow me, but since I've got it's trainer in the bag, it doesn't really have a choice, does it?  
Understanding this, it follows me without question.  
I casually wave goodbye to Professor Nanakamado and head out the door.  
I'm greeted with the beautiful sight of the starry night sky.  
The same, yet also mysteriously different starry night sky that greeted me upon arrival here in this world...

* * *

I suddenly just learned how to format stuff!


End file.
